


Gather the Choir Boys (Frerard)

by IdjitSherlockian



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Art teacher gerard, Frerard, Gerard is pastel and frank is punk hAH, M/M, also, music teacher frank, teacher!frank, teacher!gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdjitSherlockian/pseuds/IdjitSherlockian
Summary: Gerard had given up on music, or at least that was one way to say it. Art was his passion, and while he considering music one of the greatest forms of music, he was damn well done with it...for personal reasons. Until Mr.Frank Iero walks into his classroom and thrusts it all onto him again, and all Gerard can think isShit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic please dont kill me

Gerard shuffled through the papers on his desk, moving them so it was a little more of clean than before. At least now his desk could at least muster up an organized chaos on cleanliness, not just outright disastrous disrepair. Moving the small pastel bat plush sitting on his desk by the tiny flowered cactus, Gerard sighed, rocking his “spinny chair” (office chair when he had to be a professional) in a fashion that was almost calming.

He enjoyed his job, working at St.Jimmy’s High as an art teacher. This school was one of the more...pleasant in the county. Sure, it had it's quirks and jerks, but generally the kids and teachers here were accepting.

Which is exactly what Gerard needed right now. Acceptance.

The sound of his classroom door creaking open brought Gerard's eyes snapping over to the door, fiddling nervously with the end of his black jacket. It was early. Really early, actually. If it was some kid, one of the only types of visitors Gerard got early on workday mornings, they were seriously messed up on the time schedule.

Instead, the door opened to reveal Mr.Iero, the music teacher down the hall, his long sleeved black polo covering most of the tattoos lining his arms, except for those on his hands of course. He had his signature grin on his face as he poked his head in.

“Mind if I come in?”

Gerard raised a brow, silently wondering why, but motioning toward the seat in front of him regardless. “I don't see why not.”

“Rad.” Mr.Iero said, that grin never leaving his face as he sat down in the seat across from Gerard's desk, sending a questioning glance to him before placing his elbows on the table and cracking his knuckles after Gerard shrugged. Gerard took a moment to admire the handiwork of the tattoos across them before moving his gaze to meet Frank's eyes. Tattoos always fascinated him, but he was always to scared to think about getting or giving them. Needles were the worse.

“If you don't mind me asking, Mr.Iero-” Gerard began to speak, only to be cut off.

“Frank.”

Gerard sat quietly for a moment, before eventually words, or a word at least, found his tongue again. “What?”

“You can just call me Frank, you aren't a student. Unless you want to call me Mr.Iero, but really, Frank works.”

Gerard held his gaze for a moment before dropping it to look at his cactus. “Ok, Frank, no offense, but why did you randomly come to my classroom at 4:30 in the morning.” Gerard felt his cheeks heat up when Frank gave him an almost hurt look. “Not that that's not okay! It's just, I'm here early even for a teacher, and we never really talk much out of niceties in the morning and evening-”

“Relax, dude.” Frank laughed out, and Gerard marveled at it. His laugh sounded strangely like tinker bell, which made him want to laugh too, if he wasn't too surprised that it was coming out of Mr.Frank Iero, the punk teacher of the block. “I was just messing with you, I didn't mean to make you freak.”

Gerard relaxed noticeably, yet said nothing, hoping Frank would keep talking and explain why he was here. 

“Anyway, I'm here because I gotta question for you, Mr.Way.” Gerard raised a brow at his use of Mr.Way, considering he had just encouraged first name usage. “You see, a lot of kids here have a gift. You're the art teacher, I'm sure you noticed.” Gerard nodded when he noticed Frank was watching him before continuing. “Well, in my music classes I've met a shit ton- sorry.” He paused after his curse, frowning slightly, and Gerard noticed for the first time that he seemed almost...nervous.

Gerard waved it off. “I'm not an elementary student, Frank. I don't care if you swear, it's before school hours anyway.”

Frank let out a breath. “Anyway, I've met a bunch of absolutely astounding singers in my time teaching here, even if it hasn't been long.” Frank was newer to the school, having only started teaching the year before the current one. “Like, seriously talented. These kids could make it far in life. I've been encouraging them to start working more on their voices, and most of them have been super excited. Hell, they even asked to start an extracurricular class after school! Which is great! Except I'm already sponsoring all my available extra activities and can't sing for shit. These kids deserve someone who can.”

Gerard blinked, staring at Frank in an almost confused way. “And where do I come in?” 

“Well, I'm not from around here, but Brendon told me he knew a teacher who had an opening and used to have a pretty popular band around these parts.” Frank's eyes seemed to sparkle at this, and Gerard let out a nervous laugh.

“Oh, hell no.”

Frank stood up suddenly, which would have been more intimidating than startling if he had a little more height, and he backed up, motioning his hands like an excited puppy as he talked. “Come on, Gerard, please! Brendon got me one of your old CDs,” Gerard had an intake of air to sharply, sputtering and coughing as Frank continued. “And it was so good! Having someone like that teach these kids would be so great! I feel like I'm failing them in not doing it!”

“Frank, if I was any good at music, I wouldn't be here teaching art, would I?” Gerard said, frowning at the music teacher, his heart panging with something as he saw him deflate.

His voice was quiet this time when Frank spoke again. “That's not true.”

“What?” Gerard asked, watching Frank's hanging head and startling a bit when he looked up.

“I read about why your band broke up, it's not because you weren't making it, it's because you wanted to teach instead.” Gerard was silent as Frank spoke, busying himself by picking up the pastel bat and fiddling with it. “Gerard, I don't mean to come off as forceful, but please. These kids need something. I know them, and some of them need this.” Frank's voice broke, and Gerard came to the realisation that he was crying. “Music is the only thing they have left. I can't fail them.”

Gerard looked up, his lips drawn to a tight line, eyes muddled and clouded with the thoughts racing in his mind. One look at the tears running down Frank's cheeks and he was a goner. 

“I'll do it.”

Frank's whole face lit up. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Gerard sighed, placing the bat down and getting up. He was surprised to be pulled into a hug by the other teacher.

“Thank you.” His voice was soft, and Gerard awkwardly patted his back. 

“No problem, Frank.”

Frank pulled away, that grin from before returning, seeming embarrassed when he realised what he did. “Sorry, got excited.”

Gerard laughed a little, Frank joining in too, edging towards the door. “Thank you, really.” He said as the laughter died, a serious look replacing his more relaxed one.

“Don't thank me yet.” Gerard said, returning to his desk as Frank opened the door.

“I like your bat, by the way.” Gerard sent him a curiously confused look, before the thought of the plushie on his desk dawned on him. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Thanks.”

“No need to thank me. Talk about the details during lunch?” Frank questioned, a giddy smirk placed on his face when Gerard nodded.

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
